


摇摇欲坠

by fallenwinter



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Ejaculate, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenwinter/pseuds/fallenwinter
Summary: *现实向初夜梗*私设第二部拍摄时确定关系 gulf仍然在外合租*时间线为第二部杀青之后 gulf邀请mew去了自己的公寓*口交 后入 内射 不喜勿入 骚话很多 禁止上升真人
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 18





	摇摇欲坠

mew不知道为什么gulf说了一句“我室友今天回家了。”自己就跟着上来了。  
应该再把持一下的。  
可是这意味着就他一个人住。  
即使人家不在也没有多余的客房。  
这个晚上只有他和自己的小男友。  
扪心自问，每天只能亲亲抱抱的男朋友问你要不要去自己家的时候，谁能忍住呢？mew越想越觉得明明才洗完澡，还在吹空调的自己身上开始发热了。算了，先打会儿游戏冷静一下。 

gulf洗了澡出来就看见mew理所当然地靠在自己床头打游戏。  
掀了被子理直气壮地窝进他怀里，mew不得不丢了手机赶紧抱住gulf的腰。  
mew的胸口一贴近gulf的后背，他才发现哥哥没有穿内裤。  
“哥……干嘛不穿啊。”他感觉脸颊有点升温了。  
“我怕热啊。”懒懒的语气，仿佛在说明天吃什么一样。  
“你贴着我不是更热。”  
“你今天把我留在这里是为了跟我讨论热不热的问题吗？”mew收紧了环在他胸前的手臂，侧过脸去亲吻他的耳垂。

“那你想做什么啊。”  
“想睡你。”

想跟你做爱，想把你变成我的。

“……”  
窸窸窣窣地声音，gulf翻身抱住了他，贴着他耳朵说。

“给你睡。”  
像是本就泛起涟漪的湖面被丢进了一块巨石，gulf感觉到身下某个物体的存在感更强了。  
下一秒，mew抬起他的下巴就亲了下来。

舌尖在柔软饱满的唇瓣上反复流连，然后是男人最喜欢亲的唇珠。男孩忍不住轻轻伸了舌尖去迎他，却被一口含住了。男人故意裹住那一点点舌尖反复吮吸，引诱着男孩分开唇瓣。

他想进去探索那片只属于他的地方。不管是上面还是下面。

男孩抵不住他的温柔攻势，微微张开了嘴，对方一下就探了进来，勾着他的舌尖反复纠缠。  
他好甜啊。男人如是想着，加重了唇舌的力度，像是要把对方口腔里的氧气都汲取干净。

gulf还很难适应这种需要及时换气的吻法，没一会儿就攥着小拳头抵上男人光裸的胸口：“呜嗯……停……”  
Mew却扣紧了他的下巴，轻轻咬了一口下嘴唇才恋恋不舍地分开。  
两人分开的时候拉出一条线，gulf心慌地把视线移到另一边不敢看他：“不准笑我。”  
他知道男人总喜欢拿这些来打趣他。跟年上交往就是这样，不管是恋爱经历还是床上经验，自己都是被对方拿捏在手里的那一个。

Mew轻笑着：“好，不笑你。”经验浅薄不是什么值得指摘的事情，他只是忍不住想看少年面对调笑时明明青涩得不行又什么都藏不住的反应。

那是他最爱的人最真实的样子，也是只能展示给他看的样子。

Mew想到这里，咬上gulf精致小巧的耳垂，“那今晚你想我怎么睡你啊。”  
低沉的嗓音伴着略重的吐息缠绕在男孩耳边，听得他从耳朵到胸口立即泛起一片粉红。  
“都…都交给你好了，我…我不怎么会。”说完就把头埋进mew的颈窝再不肯看他，Mew就知道自己的小朋友又害羞了。

但是夜还很长，还没有到享用正餐的时候。

“那随便我怎么样都行吗”mew的鼻尖蹭着g的脸颊，细致轻柔的吻从男孩的下巴移到喉结和侧颈。  
“别太过分…就行。”  
“这样算不算过分？”mew嘬了一下他的侧颈，那里很快出现了一个明显的红痕。  
“啊…别在太明显的位置……”  
耳垂，肩头，锁骨，胸口……吻开始细密地落下来，是轻柔又缠绵的亲吻。

房间里的温度开始升高了，连同每一个吻落下的那处皮肤也是。  
温软的唇瓣吻落到胸口，粗糙的舌面碾压过胸前的凸起，另一边用指节的老茧摩擦着，直到两粒慢慢充血挺立。  
放在腰侧另一只手也没闲着，顺着腰线往下伸进去揉了几把他的臀肉，才移到前面用掌心摩擦着那根的顶端。上下一起把怀里的人弄出几声轻喘才满意地拍拍对方，低声道：“自己脱了。”

“你脱不是一样的……”

“我想看你自己脱。”  
男人就是要增加他的羞耻感，这样才能对自己的反应深刻得再也忘不掉。

gulf红着脸照做了，男孩赤裸的欲望已经有抬头的迹象，在空气里颤巍巍地挺立着。mew满意地亲着恋人的嘴角，顺着臀缝摸到后面，却沾了一手黏腻。  
“这是什么？嗯？”男人抬手把那沾了液体的指尖展示给男孩看。  
“我自己……在浴室弄过了…”男孩的声音很轻，望向他的眼神却透彻明亮。这种表面看起来天真单纯，表达又真诚直白的反差，总是让男人引以为傲的自制力节节败退。

Mew咽了下口水，翻身把侧躺的恋人压在身下。“这么乖……那phi是不是该给你些奖励？”  
“什么……意思……啊……”  
gulf话音未落，就感觉到下身被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住了。  
湿软的舌头从头部顺着往下，灵活地舔弄着柱身，试图将性器含得更深。  
“phi……哈啊……”男孩显然没有过这种在床上被别人服务的经历，两条腿微微曲了起来，脚跟难耐地在床单上磨蹭。  
男人知道他很受用。  
于是用力吞吐着性器的同时，一手照顾着下面的囊袋，另一只手握着柱身朝喉部深处送。那里的软肉一遇到物体就本能地吸吮，力道可不是口腔能比拟的。  
男孩从未体验过这样的双重刺激，眼角开始泛红，后面也跟着一张一合。他哪受得住这样的唇舌攻势，没多久就推搡着男人的肩膀，“不要了…啊…我…要到了……”  
他觉得男人没必要帮他含到最后一步。

但是mew没理会他，扣住他抵在肩膀上的手，把他射出来的东西全纳进了嘴里。  
gulf呆呆得看着眼前的mew，好不容易从高潮的余韵中缓过来，慌张地起身想去找纸巾，“叫你停下了啊快点吐出来……”却被mew拉回来一把按在身下。  
男人的喉结动了动，全都咽下这才开口：“你的东西我又不嫌弃。”  
“还挺甜的。”说着还用拇指擦了下嘴唇，像是在回味，眼睛里颇有几分玩味，盯着身下人的反应。

果不其然，男孩羞成了西红柿，捂着脸颊小声抱怨：“pmew又戏弄我…”  
“哪有，”mew忍不住凑到他耳边低语：“这是真心话，yainong的一切我都喜欢。”  
“……”gulf又抿住嘴巴不说话了。  
“那接下来是不是该给我奖励了？”男人抓着男孩纤细的脚踝往身下一拽，分开他的双腿架在腰侧，两人的下身顿时贴得严丝合缝。  
“我都弄过了……可以直接……”修长的手指摸到后面，沿着褶皱轻轻按压，试探着身下人的反应。  
“嗯…都说了弄过了呀……”  
两根手指伸直接伸了进去。一点一点深入体内的感觉让gulf觉得脸上更烧了。  
“你就弄成这样就行了？一会儿会痛的。”感受到内里的排斥就知道没什么的经验的男孩子根本不懂怎么扩张，只会往里面弄润滑剂而已。mew把手指抽了出来，抬头看向gulf，“东西在哪？”  
“床头柜第一个抽屉。”  
润湿之后的手指重新送了进去，“放松，别紧张。”男人沿着内壁一点点往里摸索着，感受到男孩因为他的动作在本能地收缩排斥，凑上来吻了下他的眼睛。

恋人灵活的指尖搅弄着内里温热的软肉，安抚性的亲吻也一点点从脸颊滑落到胸膛。  
gulf抬头感受着mew温柔的亲吻，身体逐渐放松下来，任由mew在自己身上落下星星点点的艳红和手指在身下越来越放肆的进出。mew把他的腿分得更开，亲了一下男孩细嫩的大腿内侧。指尖用力碰到某个点的同时，男孩控制不住地全身颤抖了一下。那应该就是这里了。加进第三根手指开始绕着那个点打圈，刺激得已经翘起来的前面渗出来几滴清液，后面想要又不能被满足的空虚开始在男孩心里翻涌。磨得年轻的恋人蜷起双腿，用脚跟去蹭男人的大腿：“你快点进来吧…别戴套了……”

mew抽出手指掐着他的腰送了进来。  
润滑做足了，不怎么用力就能挤湿润的小穴，温暖的肠肉层层叠叠地迎上来，和爱人毫无阻碍肉贴肉的亲密和紧致让男人不禁深吸了一口气。但男孩的身体显然是第一次容纳这种尺寸的物体，只进了一半就把肉棒包裹得严实又紧密。  
“这样还行吗？疼不疼？”mew不敢进太多，舍不得弄疼他。  
gulf伸手去搂他，嘴唇贴着他耳朵蹭：“哥……再进点……我受得住……”  
黏糊糊的语气，黏糊糊的动作，下面也是黏糊糊的。  
mew侧头去亲他的嘴角，身下缓缓地往里送。听着gulf小声的哼唧，mew开始浅浅的抽送。  
一往里进穴肉就热情地裹上来，要抽离的时候又迎上来挽留，没几个来回内里的软肉就适应了肉棒的入侵。男孩渐渐觉得不满足，在男人又一个顶入的瞬间轻轻抬了腰去迎，这个欲求不满的举动却没能逃过对方的眼睛。  
“爽了？这么想要吗？”mew刻意朝着gulf的耳朵里吹气，是带着情欲的沙哑音色。  
gulf不想承认mew说的是事实，只是轻轻哼了一声。  
“不回答哦？那我不动了。”mew一歪头就靠在gulf胸前，就这么赖在他身上眯着眼看着他。  
gulf拿他没有办法，只好把男人搂过来凑到他耳边去小声讲道：“想要……”他顿了顿，这才说出来“想要你肏我……”声音轻飘飘的，好像马上就要化掉。  
mew呼吸一顿，全身所有的血液都开始叫嚣了。

他也想要他。  
想的发疯。

男人往身后摸去，抓住男孩的脚踝往前一推，直接扛到了肩上。没等gulf惊呼出声，下身用力一顶，快要滑出来的性器整根没入了男孩的身体里。  
mew掐着他细嫩的腿根，沉腰往里送，“那让你看清楚，哥哥到底是怎么艹你的好不好？”  
“啊…嗯……”gulf被这句话激荡地心跳加速，后穴不自觉地收缩，把男人的性器缠得更紧。

汗水打湿了一点mew额前的刘海，他顺手一抹露出光洁的额头，却不知道gulf光这样看着他就呼吸急促。

看着mew满是情欲的眼神，自己腿间隐约露出的绷紧的腹肌线条，还有在自己体内无法忽视的热度，无一不在提醒gulf，他正把别人眼里向来温柔体贴的绅士拖入欲海。唯一的条件是，自己甘愿同他一起沉沦。

gulf的双腿被mew扛在肩上，这样的体位让他一低头就能看着mew的肉棒送过来，然后消失在自己股间，这个画面过于色情，男孩的腿开始打颤。  
“phi……快点……我想射……”  
“是吗？”男人闻言把架在肩膀上的两条腿拨放下来，俯身去亲男孩胸口那两粒，含着两颗已经硬起来的小豆子又舔又吸，身下却刻意放慢了节奏，故意一点点送进去再慢慢抽出来。gulf被磨得受不了，快达到顶峰的时候又被吊在中间上不去，声音开始呜呜咽咽起来。  
“你…哈啊…唔……哼……”心里又委屈又急，我都求过你了还这么对我……  
gulf抬起手臂挡住视线，不想再跟他对视。mew见状去拉他的小臂：“看着我。”  
“呜呜不看！你老玩我……”  
“那bii想要什么，跟boo说啊。”  
“我刚刚……说过了……”  
“我没听清呐。”  
“……”gulf的耳朵又烫了一些。  
男人故意往里撞了一下，穴肉立刻吸附上来，“bii下面可比上面这张会说多了。”  
“哈……就是这样啊……那里……”男孩的声音被撞的断断续续，又难以启齿。  
“那手放下来看着我。”男人又不动了，低着嗓子温柔地蛊惑着。

gulf顿了几秒，咬着嘴唇自己把手放了下来，对上男人明亮又炙热的眼睛。他在里面看到过很多情绪，虔诚，温柔，忧虑，但是没有哪一种像现在这样，盛满了无际的爱欲和情意。  
mew因为刚刚的运动而出了一层薄汗，汗珠从鬓角顺着刀刻般的下颌线淌下来，在下巴尖汇成光亮透明的一滴，随着男人呼吸的起伏摇摇欲坠。  
要滴下来的瞬间，gulf不知怎么想的，下意识伸出舌去接了。汗珠着陆在柔软的舌面，软红的舌尖一伸一勾，被舔过的的下唇又反射出一抹晶莹。  
mew顿觉下身又胀了一些。  
他扣住gulf的双手按在头顶，狠狠地攫住他的嘴唇，是极富倾略性不允许反抗的吻法。  
下身开始大开大合的进出，次次往男孩最受不住的地方顶弄，呻吟全被蛮横的吻堵在喉咙里，gulf的嘴角慢慢溢出控制不住的津液。  
上面一片狼籍，下面也是。

前面早就翘起来了，抵在男人结实的腹肌上摩擦着，顶端积攒的液体在人鱼线留下隐隐约约的水痕。

小穴里的嫩肉被火热的肉棒不断鞭挞，酥麻的感觉从脊椎一点一点传到大脑。双腿随着男人律动的节奏而张得更开，任由粘腻的液体随着肉棒的进出慢慢流出来，又在被狠狠进入的时候磨出细小的泡沫。

一时房间里两人交合的水声开始清晰起来。  
男孩又羞又兴奋，后穴忍不住缩了一下。男人爽得闷哼一声，放开手上的禁锢分开两人，抵着恋人的额头去蹭他的鼻尖，继续在男孩身体里挺动：“这样满意了？”  
gulf揪紧身下的床单，“嗯……”被填满的愉悦感让他说不出更多的话来。  
“想不想更舒服？”  
“想……嗯？”gulf一时还没反应过来，mew退了出去，握住他的腿根把他翻了一面。  
“宝贝，跪好。”mew拍了下他的大腿，引导他背对自己跪在床上。

gulf看起来高高瘦瘦，其实身材很匀称。恰到好处的肌肉线条从光裸的肩背一直延伸到腰际，而且腰一塌下去，臀部就会显得尤为挺翘。mew的视线从肩头扫到臀部，感到喉咙有些发干。

“boo别看了……还没看够么……啊……”撒娇的语气忽然变了调——mew直接插了进来，刚刚尝过甜头的后穴一翕一合，贪婪地吞吃着肉棒，不费多少力气就进到了底。  
大手在饱满的的臀肉上流连，手指滑进臀缝稍一用力掰开臀瓣，后面的状况被男人尽收眼底。

“bii这里好棒，怎么把boo全都吃进去的啊。”

gulf知道mew这句话是在提醒他，男人正在看着小穴是怎么一点一点把肉棒吃进去的。想到这里，他羞耻地把脸埋进枕头里，后穴里夹得更紧了。

mew眼见着那片红晕从耳后的皮肤迅速蔓延到了整个后颈，甚至连肩背都泛着隐约的浅红，可想而知正面已经红成什么样子了。

怎么在床上这么不禁逗啊，好可爱。  
怎么样做才会更可爱呢。

mew俯下身去，胸口紧贴着gulf的后背，手指钻进gulf的指隙，与他十指紧扣。同时下身开始朝着gulf最敏感的那点进发。  
“呜……嗯……”第一下就顶在前列腺上，gulf被撞得腿都打颤。声音闷在枕头里，听起来更像是一只奶猫无力的哼叫。  
男人听得心痒，“yainong～把头抬起来。”他想把男孩发出来的每一个音节都听清楚。  
gulf把脸埋得更深，试图把这样的呻吟掩盖得小一些。

大手从男孩的手背上移开，去抚摸顶端已经滴滴答答渗出黏液的分身。宽大的手掌把男孩年轻的欲望包裹在掌心，刻意用粗粝的那段指节反复捻磨着顶端的小眼。mew抽了出来又重重地撞进去，肉刃轻松地破开已经被肏开的肠肉直达敏感点。

gulf这下背对着mew，看不见他在做什么，身下的感官才更加集中。  
前后都被照顾到，但是又什么都看不见的快感过于刺激，gulf的眼角又开始泛红。  
“嗯……啊……phi……”  
“听话就不会有惩罚哦。”  
gulf不得不屈起手臂，努力地撑起上身，微微转过头去看mew：“我一直都听pmew的话……明明是pmew一直欺负我……”  
望向男人的眼里含着蒙蒙雾气，温润柔软又无力抵抗。

男孩这样做是会适得其反的。  
男人只想继续欺负他，想听他被操得无法控制那些呻吟，看他因为自己全身发抖到达高潮，想把他全身上下都弄上自己的气味和标志。

mew凑过去吻着gulf的脸颊，另一只手带着gulf去摸他自己肚子上的软肉，“知道phi为什么最喜欢yainong这里吗？”  
“你不是……说过吗……很软……好摸啊……”gulf随着mew身下越来越快的挺送难耐地扬起头来，他努力调整着呼吸节奏，开口就被撞得断断续续。  
“不只哦。我们正在做的时候，nong这里更像是怀了phi的孩子呐。”mew的手带着gulf在肚子上摸索着，似乎真能找到mew在gulf身体里的形状一样。  
gulf的后穴咬得更紧了。  
“如果我射进去，yainong会怀孕吗。”mew的嘴唇从脸颊游移到耳垂，感受到肠肉主动地吮吸着男人的龟头，像是有无数张小嘴在回答男人的问题。他忍不住开始最后的冲刺，每次大力的抽出插入让两人交合的地方发出非常糟糕的声音。  
gulf的感觉自己快要被mew贯穿了，前面后面淌出了更多的液体。他快到了，小穴一翕一合地更加明显，绞得男人差点把持不住。

“你在……说什么啊……”，是被欺负狠了委委屈屈的语调。  
“phi能不能射进去？”男人的呼吸逐渐加重，轻轻咬着男孩的耳垂，克制着释放的冲动。

从来没有跟mew表达过强烈拒绝的gulf，此时当然完全没有办法说出这两字。

“可以…你快点…射…”颤抖的奶音像是猫咪拿肉垫在心上蹭了又蹭，mew在听到gulf最后那个字时心头一动，再也抑制不住心底的欲念，凑过去低沉着嗓子对着gulf的耳朵说，  
“我好爱你呐。”同时一边做着最后的冲刺一边温柔地撸动着男孩的分身，“一直跟phi在一起好不好？”  
“早就……答应过你了……”gulf被男人温柔又沙哑的表白激荡得再也受不住，“要到了…啊……”一股股地射在了mew的手上，像他难得表达却也浓烈的爱意一样。  
后穴因为高潮持续紧缩着，mew终于也在他身体里释放了。白色的浊液和汹涌的情感喷薄而出，一分不少地被另一个人完整地接受了。  
被浇灌的感觉让还没从高潮的全身抽搐里缓过来的gulf双腿发软，终于支撑不住身体趴在了床上。mew躺下去把他揽进怀里，轻轻擦去头上的汗，满足地落下一个吻。

怀里这个人终于，归自己所有了。

**Author's Note:**

> “舒服吗宝贝。”  
> “……嗯。”  
> “下次能不能也在里面啊。”  
> “pmew先把这次的床单洗了！还有你要负责弄出来…”  
> “那洗了就可以吗？”  
> “……下次再说。”
> 
> “！！干什么呀我会走路……”  
> “老公负责做家务，老婆躺着就行了不是你说的？我抱你去洗，你别动了。”  
> “呜呜呜我说的躺着不是这个意思…”
> 
> “我又没说要再来一次，你想什么呢？”
> 
> “(*///∀///*)……”


End file.
